The present invention relates generally to the field of training aids for aircraft pilot training, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of Instrument Flight Rules (IFR) vision-directing masks.
It is considered well known that in obtaining, and training to obtain, Instrument Flight Rules (IFR) ratings, many pilots wear various types of hoods, visors, and training glasses to block outside visual references. Although many of the old IFR training devices adequately restrict pilots' views, the old devices are plagued by practical problems relating to how such devices are actually worn by pilots in conjunction with commonly worn headsets.
During flight, many pilots also wear headsets equipped with muff-type earphones and microphones attached through flexible booms. Since cockpits are frequently very noisy, muff-type earphones which cover the ears tend to improve communication and protect the ears by reducing the harmful auditory effects of the continuous noise. Also, use of a headset microphone increases safety since such a microphone provides for hands-free operation.
The old IFR training devices are worn by attaching the devices directly to a pilot's head or existing personal eyewear. The devices which attach directly to a pilot head are attached thereto through arms which fit over a pilot's ears or straps which grip around a pilot's head. Many pilots find such devices uncomfortable when worn by themselves and even more uncomfortable and annoying when worn in conjunction with headsets.
In addition, since many instructors tend to require a pilot to begin IFR training after the flight has begun, and after a headset has been placed on a pilot's head, attaching an old IFR training device often involves great inconvenience and raises additional safety concerns. Pilots who ordinarily wear personal eyewear often find use of the ear-mounted IFR devices unusually cumbersome. On the other hand, pilots who ordinarily do not wear personal eyewear are foreclosed from using the eyewear clip-on IFR devices unless spare pairs of personal eyewear can be located.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for an IFR training device which addresses these and other related, and unrelated, problems.